parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 15: Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon).
Here is part fifteen of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Thomas # 1 - Casey Jr (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) (Both the main heroes) * Hiro # 19 - Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") (Both old) * Flynn # 25 - Speed Buggy (Scooby Doo) * Devious Diesel - Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad) * Rocky - Himself * Dart - Bart the Dark Engine * Edward # 2 - Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) (Both wise and kind) * Den - Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine * Gordon # 4 - Montana (Play Safe) (Both proud) * Henry # 3 - Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) (Both wise) * Whiff # 38 - Old Puffer Pete (Chuggington) * James # 5 - Harry Hogwarts (Both vain) * Percy # 6 - Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) (Both cheeky) * Toby # 7 - Jebidiah (The Little Engine That Could) (Both old) * Norman - Hoot (Chuggington) * Paxton - Toot (Chugginton) * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Lady Hatt - Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Mavis # 23 - Mellisa (Onion Pacific) * Dowager Hatt - Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races and Perils of Penelope Pitstop) * Thomas's Driver - Thomas Bandicoot (Thomas Bash) (Thomas, with yellow Ash Ketchum hair, has a corncob pipe in his mouth, wears a black train driver hat, a green necker-chief around his neck, with a light blue t-shirt, with dark blue braces with dungarees, orange and brown Rayman shoes, with a brown Luke Skywalker belt, two blue and green lightsabers, a pistol gun, and gold Ash Ketchum's fingerless gloves on his hands) * Thomas's Fireman - Emily Bandicoot (Thomas Bash) (Emily, with yellow Coco Bandicoot hair, has a corncob pip in her mouth, wears a dark blue blue train driver hat, light blue necker-chief around his neck, a white t-shirt, with dark blue braces with dungarees, Rayman shoes, painted in white and yellow, a Princess Leia belt, with one blue double-bladed lightsaber, a piston gun, and wears a white pair of train gardening gloves) * Narrator (of Fiery Flynn for the US) - Michael Brandon Transcript * Narrator: (all the engines at hard at work and are taking freight and passenger trains while going backwards and forwards) On the island of Fantasyland, all the engines like to be really helpful, as well as being useful. They wheesh to a friend in trouble, as fast as their wheels whirl. One morning, Casey Junior pulled into Fantasyland station. His friend, Rusty, was chuffing quietly. * Casey Junior: Good morning, Rusty. * Rusty: Good morning, my friend, Casey. Those are heavy wagons to pull. * Casey Junior: They are, Rusty, I have take these parts down to the diesel works. I'll huff and I'll heave. It won't take long. (hears a honking horn) * Narrator: Then, there was a rattle and roar. It was Speed Buggy. * Speed Buggy: What a fine morning it is, my friends. * Narrator: Casey smiled. Casey liked Speed Buggy. Speed Buggy was a fine car from Scooby Doo. Speedy Buggy was fast. Speed Buggy was fearless. Speed Buggy was friendly. Speed Buggy was wonderful. And fought fire. * Casey Junior: Hello, Speed Buggy. * Thomas Bandicoot: (in Casey's cab, with a corncob pipe in his mouth, leans out of the window, takes his hat from his head, smiles, and puts his hat back on his head) Good morning, Speed Buggy. You look happy. * Emily Bandicoot: (in Casey's cab, with a corncob pipe in her mouth, also leans out the window, takes her hat from her head, smiles, and puts her back on her head) Yeah, ask us, do you think you have a special today? * Narrator: Speed Buggy flashed a smile. * Speed Buggy: Everyday is special to me, Casey. I'm ready and rearing to rescue. Now I must fly over to the Fantasyland search and rescue centre. (Speed Buggy blows his horn as sets) * Narrator: Speed Buggy screeched to a stop.at the Fantasyland search and rescue centre. Silver Fish oiled over. * Speed Buggy: Good morning, Silver. (Speed Buggy blows his horn and comes to a halt) * Silver Fish: If you were as busy as I was, you would know it was a good morning. You're never busy. You just stand around looking fancy. * Speed Buggy: (confused) I'm... I'm... waiting to be busy. * Narrator: Just then, the rescue bell rang! Rocky roared. * Rocky: Stand by, Fire Fighter Speed Buggy! There's a blue engine! * Speed Buggy: (Now that he is coupled to Ivor's wagons, rings his alarm bell) Fire Fighter Speed Buggy! Ready, and steady, and rearing to save the blue engine! Watch this, Silver! * Narrator: Speed Buggy started up his engine and was gone in a flash. Silver watched and Rocky watched. * Rocky: The blue engine, whose firebox is in on fire, is Casey! * Narrator: But Speed Buggy was already roaring along the tracks to the rescue. * Speed Buggy: Blue engine in trouble, I'm racing to you, I'll find you, I'll save you. Your troubles are through. * Narrator: Toyland Express was at the coal hopper and so was Bart. He had delivered freight cars on coal. Speed Buggy saw him. He screeched to a halt. * Speed Buggy: Toyland Express, the blue engine, (rings his alarm bell) don't worry, Toyland Express. Your troubles are through, Fiery Speed Buggy, to the rescue. I've come to save you. * Toyland Express: Really? (Fiery Speed Buggy sprays water at Toyland Express, Sonic, and Tails) * Narrator: Water whoosed all over Toyland Express. * Toyland Express: What do you think you're doing, Speed Buggy?! * Speed Buggy: I'm saving you. * Toyland Express: I don't need saving. * Speed Buggy: You're not on fire? * Toyland Express: No, I'm not. * Narrator: Just then, Emelius Browne walked around from Toyland Express. He was soaken wet. Speed Buggy felt silly. Dart giggled. * Bart: You're not Fiery Speed Buggy, you're racing Speed Buggy. (Bart laughs) * Speed Buggy: Sorry, Toyland Express, there must be another blue engine on fire, I will hurry to find him. * Narrator: And Speed Buggy clattered away, along the tracks, to the rescue. (Speed Buggy speeds up a bit) * Speed Buggy: Blue engine in trouble, I'm racing to you, I'll find you, I'll save you. Your troubles are through. * Narrator: Montana and Allen were at Alberquque picking up Emelius Browne, Miss Eglantine Price, and Penelope Pitstop in the express and freight trains, because Montana felt grand. (Montana, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, orange Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach, is waiting at the station with Allen hauling a freight train) Speed Buggy saw Montana and stop sharpish. * Speed Buggy: Montana, the blue engine, (rings his alarm bell) don't worry, Montana. Your troubles are through, Fiery Speed Buggy, to the rescue. I've come to save you. * Narrator: Montana grunted. * Montana: You've come to what--?! * Narrator: Water whoosed all over Montana's express carriages! Miss Eglantine Price and Penelope were surprised! * Penelope Pitstop: Fiddlesticks and fenders! Hold onto your hat! * Narrator: Emelius Browne walked out from behind Montana. Water had splashed all over him! * Emelius Browne: Speed Buggy, you moron! What do you think you're doing?! * Speed Buggy: I was saving Montana. * Narrator: Montana grunted. * Montana: Montana doesn't need saving! * Narrator: Speed Buggy froze. * Speed Buggy: You're not on fire, Montana? * Montana: No, I'm not. * Mickey Mouse: But I am wet through! * Narrator: Speed Buggy felt silly. Den giggled. * Den: Ha, ha, ha! Speed Buggy is chicken! * Speed Buggy: I'm sorry, Sir. I'm sorry, Montana. There must be another blue engine on fire. I will hurry to find him. * Narrator: And Speed Buggy whizzed away. * Speed Buggy: I've lost the blue engine. Now where can he be? The diesels honk their horns and laugh at me. * Narrator: At last, Speed Buggy found the blue engine, at the Diesel Works. The blue engine was Casey. His firebox had caught fire. Speed Buggy sounded his siren. * Speed Buggy: Don't worry, Casey. Your troubles are through. Fiery Speed Buggy to the rescue. * Narrator: Speed Buggy raised his water gun, but the water didn't gush. Speed Buggy had ran out of water. The diesels honked their horns until their wheels wobbled. * Speed Buggy: I'm sorry, Casey, I wanted to show the diesels that I was Fiery Speed Buggy the Fire Fighter car, so I didn't wait to listen to which blue engine needed saving. Now I can't save you and I am out of water. * Narrator: Speed Buggy needed some help. * Speed Buggy: Diesels, I need your help. You will save Casey. * Narrator: Later, the Diesels' drivers had saved Casey. They have poured buckets and buckets of water, and at last, the fire in Casey's firebox was out. * Casey Junior: Thank you, diesels. * Speed Buggy: Thank you, my fire fighter friends! (blows his horn and flees) * Narrator: Speed Buggy trundled slowly away... back to the Sodor search and rescue centre. Speed Buggy filled up with water. He was ready and waiting again. Silver oiled in. * Silver Fish: You still waiting to be busy once again? (laughs) Yeah. * Narrator: Speed Buggy was friendly. * Speed Buggy: Yes, I am. * Narrator: Just then, the rescue bell rang. Rocky roared. * Rocky: Engine needs help! * Narrator: This time, Speed Buggy waited to hear which engine needed help, even though, Silver giggled at him. * Rocky: It's Mellisa, at the quarry! * Narrator: Then Speed Buggy started up. * Speed Buggy: Fire Fighter Speed Buggy! Ready, and steady, and rearing to save the blue engine! (flees) * Narrator: Later, Speed Buggy had fought the fire. Mellisa was smiling. * Speed Buggy: I'm Fiery Speed Buggy! If you need me, just call, and I'll fight any fire, and I'll rescue you all. (winks happily at the screen) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino